Sawbonez
Merc Overview Can throw health packs to keep team-mates in the fight, and his defibrillator paddles can also be used as a melee weapon. Profile There are many ways to be dishonorably discharged from the US Army Medical Corps, but anaesthetizing your commanding officer and surgically removing one of his kidneys to save the life of a lowly private soldier is surely one of the more elaborate. Sawbonez never did think red tape went well with a white coat. Now he wears camo, saving (and taking) lives on the battlefield for the highest bidder. An aggressive American frontline support Medic, Sawbonez is highly effective at reviving his teammates to full health and returning them to combat with minimum delay. His SMG is lethal at close range but still useful even at medium range, and his defibrillator paddles make for a shockingly effective melee weapon. Abilities Med Pack These large Med Packs heal players instantly for 10hp and then linearly to maximum health, unless they take damage. It takes Sawbonez 0.63s to throw a health pack. Health packs can be thrown directly at a player or thrown at the ground to be picked up later. A player with 100% health is not able to pick up a health pack. Defibrillator The Defibrillator, or defib, will revive an incapacitated player, as long as they are not finished (hence the importance to finish incapacitated enemies). It has to be held for it to charge: the longer you hold before releasing, the more hp the player will gain once hit by it. They can also be used as melee weapons, dealing more damage the longer they are charged (max of 100 damage). The defibs' damage are effected by the Chopper perk as the max damage is increased to 120 (Chopper increases damage by 20%). Weapons Sawbonez's Default loadout is the SM41 Prime Operative Primaries * Blishlok * Crotzni * SMG-9 (Default) Secondaries * Caulden * M9 (Default) * Selbstadt .40 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * With one hand I save life, with the other hand I take it, Actually it's the same hand, but that don't sound as good. Upon killing/finishing with a melee attack: * I surgerized your ass! Upon throwing a Med Pack: * Med Pack dropped. * Got your Med Pack right here. * Have a Med Pack. Upon using a mounted MG: * YEAH! Upon killing three enemies in one life: * I'm worth three of you, ya' hear me?! * Oo, a three-fer! Upon killing five enemies in one life: * Five of you ain't worth one of me! Taunts: * Ask someone who gives a damn. (Sarcastic) * Oh, someone needs a hugh. (Scarcastic) * Oh, so owned. (You're dead!) * Bang bang, you're dead. (You're dead!) * Bye bye. (Farewell) * Goodnight. (Farewell) * You got the big guy lookin' out fo' ya! (I'm the greatest!) * It's just a flesh wound. (Uninterested) * Didn't feel nothing. (Uninterested) * Denied. (Uninterested) * You... you're just not very good at this, are you? (Screw you!) * You been doing this long? Could've fooled me. (Screw you!) * Sucks to be you, uh. (Screw you!) Special Taunts: * You say that, but it just sounds like "I love you". * Yeah, you better run! * This is going to be difficult, difficult lemon difficult. * You mean nothing to me, you hear me?! Nothing!..... call me. * Listen... it's the world's smallest violin playing, just for you! * Scratch one. * Well, that was awkward. Trivia * Sawbonez is spelled "Sawbonez", capital S and lowercase b. SawBonez is considered incorrect as indicated by the Sawbonez's Merc Profile. * According to some of Sawbonez' original concept art, he was originally white and had no signature sunglasses. * Sawbonez' Founder card is a bit different from his standard model. He has no bandana and his sunglasses have circular lenses (which are a ruby red color). * Both Sawbonez & Rhino are voiced by the same voice talent, Nonso Anozie. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Sawbonez was one of the suspects chosen in the first week, alongside Arty, Nader and Proxy. * Sawbonez V-7-3 taunt, "This is going to be difficult, difficult lemon difficult", is a reference to the 2009 British film "In the Loop". "In the Loop (2009) - Quotes." IMDb. IMDb.com, n.d. Web. 16 May 2016. . "Difficult Difficult Lemon Difficult." YouTube. YouTube, 2010. Web. 16 May 2016. . * Sawbonez has a bloody hand-saw hanging off of his belt, this may be the reason for his name. * In his profile pictue he seems holding the DE 50., howerever he cannot equip that weapon. * Sawbonez shares multiple quotes with Arty. For example, they both say "You say that, but it just sounds like "I love you"." in one of their Special Taunts. Beta Info N/A References More Category:Medic Category:Mercenary